The present invention relates to a process of producing a propellant charge igniter for cartridge ammunition which igniter comprises an ignition tube containing a booster charge. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of producing such a propellant charge igniter wherein the ignition tube is composed of a sheathing tube provided with ignition openings, and a thin-walled protective tube that is arranged inside the sheathing tube to protect the booster charge, which protective tube rests with its external wall against the internal wall of the sheathing tube and covers the ignition openings.
In order to protect the booster charge against external environmental influences (e.g., against moisture entering from the outside) or against components of the propellant powder surrounding the propellant charge igniter, which can come in contact with the booster charge as a result of sweating, migration or plasticizer migration), known propellant charge igniters are provided with a thin-walled protective tube, the outside wall of which fits flush against the inside wall of a sheathing tube provided with ignition openings and covers these openings. Practical tests performed with such propellant charge igniters have shown that microscopic gaps or clearances can occur between the sheathing tube and the protective tube, which gaps or clearances reduce the protective effect.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a process of producing a propellant charge igniter of the type discussed above, which avoids the occurrence of microscopic gaps or clearance.